


So Much For Being A Tiger

by AokazuSei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/pseuds/AokazuSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs are Kagami's worst nightmare, but maybe there's an exception to this. </p><p>Tumblr Challenge #26: Sitting on the same bench au</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Being A Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Names? How does one title a fic?

If Kagami Taiga could name one thing he could always rely on, it would be the pit of his gut. Which was the only explanation as to why he broke out of his morning routine--eating two kilos of food before heading off to the basketball courts--to go to the park for a jog.

The sun creeped behind grey skies, sometimes peeking shyly from large clouds before hiding once more. With the exception of a few joggers like himself, the park was basically empty. Maybe he should do this more often.

"Bark!"

Scratch that thought.

For some ungodly reason, he decided to turn around. Honestly, what else was he expecting to see other than a pack of furry monstrosities; he was only thankful that they were on leashes.

Getting bitten by a dog was already traumatizing, getting bitten on his ass was definitely not fun. Even if there were dogs the size of his hand, there was no way he was going to risk standing for a week because of a sore bottom.

Kagami could only feel sympathy for the misfortunate dog walker. Seriously, the person had at least five dogs, each with a height that ended well above their knee, and that wasn’t including the several little critters yapping away.

“Please stay still!” The brunet pleaded as the devils started tangling the leashes around his legs.

He should really get going.

Right as Kagami turned around to continue his jog, he heard a thud. Whipping his head back, only to see that the man made acquaintances with the floor and Satan’s favorite beasts were free, he ran for his life because oh man can those fuckers smell fear.

Maybe it was time to start questioning what he thought was reliable.

~~~~~

Sweat leaked profusely from his temple as he slowed to a stop, a hand trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

It was with a quick glance that he had confirmed his successful escape, a bit tired but teeth mark free. With another, he was rewarded with an empty bench, though not for long.

Kagami’s legs were spread wide, taking up the majority of the seat, not as if there was anyone who would mind either way-

"Excuse me..."

Kagami jolted backwards before whipping his face towards teal locks; it was only a miracle he didn’t have a heart attack, “Where the hell did you come from?!”

The latter only gave him a concerned stare before answering evenly, “I was sitting here first.”

“Wait what?” He may be oblivious at times, but how could he have missed him in the first place? Cerulean hair wasn’t exactly common, not that his dual coloured hair and forked eyebrows were any better.

“I was sitting here first,” The bluenet simply repeated, remaining unaffected by Kagami’s incredulous expression. “Can you move over?”

"Oh," Kagami immediately shifted over to the other side of the bench.

“Thank you,” He watched as the paler man secured his shoulder bag onto his lap. “I just had a hard time sitting.”

‘A hard time sitting’... Granted, the fault was his, but Kagami wouldn’t necessarily say that having half of your bottom off the edge of the bench was anything close to comfortable. Murmuring an apology was all he could do in his slight mortification before the two exchanged a silence.

Kagami didn’t take the stillness so well. Not even a minute had passed, and yet he was already beginning to feel restless. His eyes occasionally flickered towards the bluenet in his fits of unease--there wasn’t much to note other than the fact that the man constantly readjusted his bag--and this awkward quiet made Kagami groan silently.

Why didn’t I think to memorize conversation starters? Like now would really be a good time to say something.

But of course, instead of actually doing something, Kagami continued to watch from his peripheral; the fact that he found the man attractive was definitely not helping.

He was so preoccupied that it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't the bluenet moving the baggage but the knapsack itself.

Forked eyebrows furrowed as he unconsciously leaned a bit closer; it took seconds for him to instantly regret that.

"Arf!"

"FUCK"

He bolted off of the bench, too quickly enough to actually catch his bearings, and ended on the floor with a heavy thud.

Blue orbs widened, the only indication that he was very much surprised, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kagami grimaced at the little demon that finally revealed itself. Maybe if he stayed still, it’ll stop staring at him. Of course, the spawn of satan had other plans.

“Nigou?” Tiny paws shuffled before jumping out of the satchel, landing softly on the floor much to the owner’s surprise. Standing up, the bluenet flailed his arms downwards in an attempt to trap the pup. Though it was only answered by a small taunt, the pup running circles around the man before chasing Kagami all over the bench.

"Nigou come back!"

WHY DOES IT NOT HAVE A LEASH OH MY GOD HELP ME

It took only one misstep to bring Kagami back to the ground, and he could personally attest that bench corners were hard and very painful. But one casualty wasn't enough, no, he just had to drag the bluenet down with him, ending up in a very intimate position no less.  

"I'm so sorry!" His cheeks burned like a furnace as he quickly untangled their limbs. Is he alright? Oh god, I fucked up. I need to apologize.

And in his panicked state, he ended up blurting, "ARE YOU FUCKING SORRY?!"

Leading to a lot of self loathing, awkward arm gestures, and mumbled apologies. Though, past the initial surprise, the bluenet found the scene to be quite pleasant, mostly reminiscent of his tanned team mate.

“You can't handle dogs very well, can you,” A soothing voice, albeit strained from the fall, broke Kagami from his blubbering cycle.

"N-no..."

Smiling at the weak stammer, the man stood up, dusting grass off himself before offering a hand, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and you are?"

"Kagami,” Recovering from his stupor, he reached out for the latter’s hand, pulling himself up to find that he was a head taller than the bluenet. “Kagami Taiga.”

"For a 'tiger’, you sure are a scaredy cat," Kuroko teased, earning a 'shut it' along with a pout from Kagami, before he picked up the puppy. “If you don't mind, I'd like to treat you to lunch, consider it an apology for Nigou's behavior."

Kagami blinked before a grin graced his face, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

“Then shall we?”

With Kuroko leading the way, Kagami got another glimpse of Nigou, pink tongue lolling out of its mouth and bland eyes now smug.

You’re not so bad after all.


End file.
